Kamisama Strikes Again Literally
by Shiara-dono
Summary: What happens when you combine Kenshin, Kaoru, shopping, and a wild lightning storm? Read to find out! Okay, really bad at summaries just read please. KK. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. He owns me. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 1_

Kaoru Kamiya woke up a little later than usual. She had been dreaming about Kenshin. In her dream, the wandering swordsman had confessed his feelings to her. How she wished it was true. But she knew he wouldn't. He was oblivious to her feelings, and too shy to say if he ever developed any.

With a sigh, Kaoru got up and put on the sea foam- colored kimono she had recently bought. She walked outside, and there was the object of her dreams, doing the laundry. _What does he see in that? _she wondered.

"Kenshin?"

He turned. "Good- morning, Miss Kaoru. Sleep well?"

Kaoru blushed, and nodded.

With a happy tune in his heart, Kenshin went back to the laundry.

"Uh, Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

"I'm going into town later. Will you come with?"

"Sure. I have something to buy myself, that I do."

"Okay, we'll go after you finish the laundry." She walked into the dojo, and told Yahiko to practice his swings. He grimaced and called her ugly, but consented to do so. Before too long, Kenshin came in. "Oh, Kenshin! Are you finished?"

Kenshin's heart fluttered. "Y…yes, Miss Kaoru. We can go now, that we can."

They walked in silence while Kenshin gathered his courage. "By the way, Miss Kaoru. That kimono looks nice on you, that it does."

Kaoru's eyes glimmered. "Thank- you, Kenshin!" She stared, then laughed as a huge drop of water hit Kenshin on the nose.

He looked up. "Oro? Rain?" More drops began to fall, slow at first, then swifter.

"Oh, no! My kimono!" Kaoru wailed.

"This way, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin grabbed her had, ignored her blush, and pulled her under a huge tree.

"No, this was the first time I wore this one, too." She lifted her hands to shake off, but Kenshin put his hands on hers, stopping her.

"Don't do that. You'll get more wet, that you will." To Kaoru's surprise, he kept his hands on hers.

Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder sounded overhead. Kaoru gasped, and all but jumped into Kenshin's arms.

It was Kenshin's turn to blush. "Miss…Miss Kaoru?"

"Lightning doesn't scare me when I'm in the dojo." She cringed as thunder sounded again.

Kenshin shielded her closer to the tree, watching the storm draw nearer, and enjoying holding Kaoru. He opened his mouth to say something, when a purple bolt of lightning hit the tree they were under. Kaoru and Kenshin slumped to the ground, still in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 2_

Kenshin awoke with a groan. Hurting was an understatement. He remembered running to shelter with Kaoru and holding her, and then…blackness. He shifted, then stilled. Kaoru was still in his arms. Tentatively, he nuzzled against her. Something bumped his side. He tensed; Kaoru didn't wear a sword! He opened his eyes and was shocked to see himself. _O…oro? _

Kaoru was groggy and sore, but awake enough to feel Kenshin nuzzle her. _Finally! _Her mind cried. She opened her eyes when she felt him tense. It wasn't Kenshin; it was her!

With a startled yelp, both backed away and stared. Kaoru tripped over a sword and Kenshin on the hem of a kimono. They paused, looked at themselves, then at each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"M…Miss…Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru saw herself ask.

"Kenshin?" _Oh, no…My body! Kenshin's in MY BODY! And I'm in………his! _

"It would appear, Miss Kaoru, that we switched bodies, that we did." _Orororo! I'm in Miss Kaoru's body! I've got…I've got……" _Kenshin blushed furiously.

Kaoru was shocked to see her face blush. "Uh, Kenshin? What are you thinking?"

"N…nothing, Miss Kaoru!"

Kaoru was sure she knew what he was thinking, but she didn't comment. Instead, she said, "Well, now what do we do?"

"I suppose we should get our groceries, that we should." He moved to stand up, but promptly fell forward, landing on Kaoru.

"K…Kenshin?"

"Sorry, Miss Kaoru. It takes a while to get used to your body, that it does."

"What? It's not…oh…you mean, about the balance being different?"

Kenshin nodded. Slowly, they both stood up, and tried to adjust to one another's bodies.

_This isn't going to be easy._ Kaoru thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 3_

For most of the way to the market, they had to lean on each other to keep their balance.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "What were you going to buy today?"

"Well, we're almost out of miso, and we need some more rice, too." She paused. "What about you, Kenshin?"

"Oh, um…it's nothing." _Just some new shoes and a present for you. _His mind replied, unbidden.

Kaoru frowned. "It must be some—waaaahh!" She tripped, and Kenshin, wearing a kimono, could not catch her.

"Miss Kaoru! Are you all right?"

"I think so. But your shoe—"She trailed off, looking at the ruined shoe.

Kenshin shook his head, smiling slightly. "That's what I was coming to find. My shoes are falling apart, that they are……or did, actually."

"Get something other than white."

"Oro?"

Kaoru stood up. "White zori and maroon tabi? What kind of fashion sense is that?"

Kenshin sighed. "I suppose you're right, Miss Kaoru, that you are."

"Oh, that's another thing. You can't keep calling me "Miss Kaoru," and saying "Oro" or "That I do." You're me now, and I don't say those things."

"Yes, Miss…uh, I mean, yes…K…K…Kenshin. That feels really weird, that it—" Kenshin shut his mouth.

Kaoru smiled. _Hmm… This is going to be interesting……… that it is. _

They stopped first to replace the shoes. Kaoru settled on some white tabi and chestnut brown zori. She blushed as the storekeeper commented to Kenshin, "Oh, he's a cute one, he is. You're very lucky."

"Oh… um… we aren't…" he stammered.

Kaoru decided to have some fun. She walked up and put her arms around Kenshin. "Dear, why don't you give the nice shopkeeper the money I gave you, so that we can get the other things we need."

Kenshin's blush was redder than his normal hair color. He gave the money to the woman, and they walked on.

Kenshin was deep in thought. He had to admit that Kaoru was right. The zori and tabi did look much better. _Why did she do that? Does Miss Kaoru… like me? No, it's not possible! I'm… I'm too old for her, that I most certainly am. Still… what to do about that gift… _He sighed. "So, since you're me now, are you going to carry the miso and rice home, uh… Kenshin?"

Kaoru looked stunned for a moment, then slowly nodded. "I suppose so."


	4. Chapter 4

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 4 _

_Maybe I should just get her some flowers. Hmm… that's what I'll do. _Kenshin pondered on this thought for a moment. _Later, when she's busy, maybe… _ He continued to follow Kaoru.

After a brief problem where Kenshin slipped up and said, "Sessha would like to buy this rice, that he would," they headed back toward the dojo. Yahiko met them at the door.

"Hey Ugly, you're supposed to train me, not go shopping!"

Kenshin put his hands up in apology. "It is not sessha's fault for looking this way, th—"

"Huh? Owww…" Yahiko cried, as Kaoru hit him over the head with Kenshin's sword. "What was that for, Kenshin?"

_Hee hee… more fun time. _"I don't think K… Miss Kaoru is ugly at all. I think she's as beautiful as the most precious flower, that I do."

Kenshin's mouth fell open. "M… m… Kenshin?" _Even if it is true… _

Sanosuke came over and slapped Kaoru on the back. "Knew you had it in you somewhere."

Yahiko growled. "Anyway, are you going to train with me today, Kaoru?"

Kaoru caught her breath. _I didn't think of that! _

"Actually, Yahiko, I thought you could train with Kenshin today."

"What?"

"O… oro?"

"Well, after all, he's been here for three years, so he should know the Kamiya Kasshin style by now."

"That's true, I have learned it." Kaoru smiled. "Okay with you, Yahiko?"

Yahiko was all but bouncing off the walls with happiness. "Sure! It's been my dream!"

Kaoru went and put the rice and miso in the kitchen. _Little brat, I'll show you! _She thought to herself. _You'd think by now he would have given up the whole _"Ugly" _thing! _She set Kenshin's sword in his room, and then went to face off with Yahiko. Both fought hard and with all their strength, but in the end, it was Yahiko who collapsed first.

"I can't believe you're this good just by watching! He panted.

"Well, you're getting better at Hiten Mitsurugi just by watching, that you are. Keep up the good work, Yahiko." Kaoru put her bokken on its rack, and headed to the bath house. Sure enough, there was Kenshin already preparing a bath for her.

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks!"

"Uh, Miss Kaoru?"

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

Kenshin flamed red. "Uh, n… nothing… never mind, Miss Kaoru. Enjoy your bath."

Kaoru smiled again. She wasn't dumb; she knew what was on his mind.

Kaoru slipped inside, and very cautiously undressed, firmly staring at the ceiling. Then she got into the bath. She sighed. _This feels so nice. _She reached up and pulled off the hair tie, ducking under the water, and scrubbing sweat from bright red locks of hair. She surfaced again, and curiosity got the better of her. Blushing the whole time, she looked at the body she was in. _Quite a few scars. I wonder if the memories hurt him. Well, duh, of course they do. Will he ever let me help him heal? _After a few minutes more, she got out, dried off, and got dressed.

Kenshin was waiting outside. _She'll see the scars, that I know. What will she think? Battles I can deal with, but not this. Not— _He looked up, startled. Kaoru was watching him. Her eyes were shadowed, and he noticed she had untied his hair. _She's bothered, she is. I feared as much. _

"Do they hurt, the scars? She asked.

Kenshin looked down. "From time to time."

Kaoru nodded. Then she surprised Kenshin with a hug. "You can take a bath now." With that, she walked off.

Kenshin stared at his hands for a while longer, then stood up.

Hey y'all. Wow, that's the longest chapter I've wrote thus far. Don't worry, Kaoru only looked at the arms and torso. And I haven't forgotten about the gift. That comes later. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 5 _

"I can't do this! I need help, much as I hate to admit." Kaoru muttered to herself. She walked to Doctor Gensai's office, and found Megumi.

"Why, Sir Ken! What brings you here?" She came over and put her arms around Kaoru. "I must say, you do look better with your hair down."

Kaoru pushed her away. "Knock it off, Megumi. I'm not Kenshin. I'm Kaoru. And……… I need your help." She proceeded to tell Megumi all that had happened.

When she was finished, Megumi burst out laughing. "Bwa hah hah! So, Sir Ken's stuck in your body? And you in his… hmm… have you looked yet?"

Kaoru blushed. "Of course not! Besides, I don't need to. Remember Izu?"

"Oh, yes, the hot springs." In a mocking voice of herself, she said, "You're certainly well built, Sir Ken."

Kaoru blushed more. _"Megumi!"_

Megumi laughed again, but stopped teasing. "It seems that this can only be undone by getting struck by lightning again."

"Wonderful…"

"In the meantime, I suggest you take this opportunity to express your feelings for each other."

_I suppose she's right. _Kaoru thought, walking home later that night. _But he'll never do it. _She held up the truth serum Megumi had given her. _If all else fails, I give this to him in his tea. Seems so cheap. But only if I have to. At least she gave me the choice between this and the paralysis powder. Although… _

She was so deep in thought, she almost walked into the woman standing in her path.

"Battosai!"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked up. In front of her was a woman about her age. She had dark brown hair cut to her ears, green eyes, and a scar stretching from her nose, across one eye, and into her hairline. "Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb! You slaughtered my family and left me to die. For fifteen years I've searched for you. Now I take my revenge!" She rushed forward.

Kaoru jumped out of her way. "Wait! I'm not Battosai. I'm not even Kenshin! I'm just dressed like him!"

"Liar! Take this!" A dagger flew from her. Kaoru dodged again, wincing as a second dagger pierced her shoulder.

"Murderer! You die!"

Kaoru's anger snapped. She picked up the dagger that had missed her. "I've had it with you people. Kenshin is not Battosai anymore! He's living his life repenting for the lives he took. He's a good man, one worthy on the love of Kaoru Kamiya!" _Oh, I shouldn't have said that. It'll come back to haunt me. Too late now…_ She lunged forward, faster than she knew how, disarmed the woman, and hit her in the head with the dagger. The woman slumped to the ground, unconscious. Kaoru lifted her onto her shoulders, and continued her walk to the dojo. The dagger in her shoulder twisted, spilling a trail of blood behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 6_

"I'm back! K… Miss Kaoru, we have a guest, that we do."

Kenshin was the first to appear. "A guest? What— you're hurt!" he cried, eyes narrowed in concern.

"Never mind that! She's what we have to worry about." She gestured to the unconscious woman, then walked toward the spare bedroom, leaving a blood trail in her wake. "Where are Yahiko and Sanosuke?"

"Yahiko's at the Akabeko, and I think Sano went to go see Miss Megumi. Miss Kaoru, what happened?"

Kaoru gently set the girl on the spare futon. Then she leaned against the wall, allowing Kenshin to examine her wound. "After I had my bath, I went to see Megumi. On my way home, this girl attacked me— OW!" she cried as Kenshin pulled the dagger out of her shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled, concentrating on the wound. "Then what?"

"Well, she thought I was Battosai. Kenshin, she said you killed her family and left her to die. Is that true?"

Kenshin finished doctoring Kaoru's wound. He took the blood covered gi from her, and brought her a clean one. Also pink…

(_Kenshin: It's red, that it is!)_

Fine, faded red.

Then he looked at the girl. "How long ago?"

"She said she's been looking for you for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years…" He looked closer. "If her hair was longer…… I do remember her."

"Then… what she said is true?"

Kenshin sighed. "Unfortunately. Her father was Taka Koshihiro, a member of the Shinsengumi fifth squadron. He was the only member of the Shinsengumi that I was sent after. My target was only him, but his wife and son attacked me after I ambushed the carriage. I was about to leave, when I heard a sound in the bushes. I turned, and there she was. She saw the whole thing. Despite how young she was, she attacked me with her father's sword. Instinct forced me to attack her. I thought she was dead…"

Kaoru sighed. "Hand me the dagger."

"Oro?"

"I told her I wasn't you, that I was only dressed like you. If you don't have a shoulder injury, she'll know I lied."

"I'll do it, Miss Kaoru. There's no need for you to bloody your hands, that there isn't." But it was still Kaoru's body. The thought of inflicting harm to her hurt worse than his revolutionary scars ever did. He barely nicked the skin, then put a bandage on with Kaoru's help.

"We should get some sleep. I hit her pretty hard, so she should be unconscious until morning."

"Very well, Miss Kaoru. Sleep well." He walked toward his room.

"Kenshin! You sleep in my room."

"What? Oh, right, Miss Kaoru. Night."

Kenshin stared at the yukata on Kaoru's bed. _Now what?_ he thought.

**Flashback to earlier**

Kenshin, standing in the bathhouse, eyes closed, slipping out of the kimono. _Sessha will not look, that he won't!_

**Flashback ends**

_Sessha will just close his eyes again. _He was half into the yukata, trying not to peek, when someone knocked on the door. "Kenshin?"

_Yaaaaaaah! _"Miss… Kaoru?"

Kaoru slid the door open. She looked nervous. "Um, we forgot our evening tea, that we did."

"Oh, sorry, Miss Kaoru." He took the cup Kaoru offered him and began to drink.

Kaoru watched him for a moment, then drank out of her own cup. She felt dizzy for a moment, _Nooo! I gave him the wrong cup!_, then slumped over.

Kenshin was next to her in a flash. "Miss Kaoru!"

"Nn? I'm… I'm alright Kenshin."

_She's unconscious and talking to me?_ "Miss Kaoru, what happened?"

"I…… gave you the wrong cup."

"Oro?" _She spiked the tea?_ "What was in the tea you drank?"

"Truth serum."

"Truth serum?"

"Mm- hm… Megumi gave it to me."

"Uh, why truth serum?"

"Megumi offered paralysis powder, but I turned her down. She gave me the truth serum so that I could find out how you felt about me."

Kenshin sighed heavily. "Miss Kaoru, you need only to ask me, that you do."

"Oh… okay."

"How long will the truth serum last?"

"Megumi says for about ten minutes."

_Meaning only a few more to go. _Kenshin thought. _I could ask her. Sessha will. _"Miss Kaoru?"

"Hnh?"

"Did……… did you look?"

"No."

Kenshin sighed, grateful. "Very well, Miss Kaoru." He pulled her onto the futon, then went and slept against the wall.

Nothing more eventful happened until the next morning.

_Sorry for the long pause between updates. I've been sick, plus I was recently hired on as a substitute teacher. Anyway, Utah just had its first ever anime convention. The turn out was expected to be about 100 people. At least 600 showed up. So there will be another bigger one next year, for all those who live in Utah. Ja ne. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 7_

Someone pounded on the door. "Hey, Ugly! How long'r you going to sleep? That woman is about to tear to dojo apart!"

"I'll be there in a moment, Yahiko." Kaoru mumbled.

"Huh? Was that Kenshin's voice, Sanosuke?"

"Yeah, and in the Missy's room!"

Kaoru sat up with a start as the door to her room slid open.

"Well," Sanosuke began, "and what have you two been doing?"

"Just sleeping, Sanosuke. K… Kenshin was injured and fell asleep after I doctored the wound."

"Oh. Anyway, your guest is dismantling the dojo. I believe she's looking for her weapons." He gestured to the daggers and throwing stars in one corner of the room.

"I better go stop her." Kaoru said. "After all, it's my fault she'd here, that it is." She walked out of the room.

"Kenshin brought another girl home? Are you okay with that, Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

"She attacked him!"

"Does he normally bring his attackers home?"

Kenshin was quiet. _That's true. I normally don't bring them home. What was she thinking? _

Kaoru stood at the door of the dojo, watching the girl run around hitting walls with a bokken. "Hey, you'll only hurt yourself more that way."

The woman turned. "Battosai!" She screamed, charging at Kaoru.

Kaoru dodged easily, disarming her. "For someone whose father was a member of the Shinsengumi, you leave plenty of openings, that you do."

"So you do remember me. Ha! Last night you pretended you didn't."

"Last night you didn't fight me. You fought Kaoru dressed as me."

"Why would someone dress as you?"

"She worries about me, that she does. I keep running into people from my past that want to kill me. She thought I needed a break."

Kenshin walked in at that moment. "Oh, you're awake I see. Sorry about hitting you so hard, but you wouldn't back off."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I really fought you last night?"

Kenshin nodded.

"I don't believe you."

"Hmm… not very trusting, I see." He undid the top of the yukata. The bound shoulder was clearly visible.

The girl kept glaring at Kaoru, but sat down and allowed herself to drink the tea they set before her.

"My name is Michi Koshihiro. I am the only member of my family that survived Battosai's slaughter."

Kenshin looked down. "Miss Michi, sessha… uh, Kenshin, feels terrible for the lives he took. He would change the past, if he could."

Michi turned to look at him. "Battosai said your name is Kaoru?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Kaoru… Kaoru Kamiya. So when you said Battosai or Kenshin, as you call him, is worthy of the love of Kaoru Kamiya, you meant yourself?"

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, surprise in his eyes.

_That's right… I did say that. Wonder how he'll take it._

_Miss Kaoru said that? Is… is it true?... did she mean it? _::sigh:: _I hope so. _"I sometimes say things without thinking." Kenshin smiled apologetically. Then he looked right at Kaoru. "But it's true, that it is."

Kaoru blushed, just as Yahiko walked in. "Huh? Kaoru, did you just say, 'that it is?'"

_Oops! _"Kenshin must be rubbing off on me."

"Right." He muttered. "So, are we going to train today, Ugly?"

"Actually, I thought I'd visit Miss Megumi."

Kaoru looked up sharply and Yahiko shook his head. _Miss Megumi? Okay, now I know she's lost it. And why does Kenshin have his hair down?_

"Perhaps Kenshin can teach you again." Kenshin continued.

Kaoru sighed. "I suppose I could." She paused. "I have an idea. Why don't you study the Kamiya Kasshin style, Miss Michi."

"What??"

"That's a great idea, Kenshin. What do you think, Michi?"

"Why should I?" She asked in suspicion.

"Well, it will help you improve your sword skills. And you'll learn about the sword that protects people, instead of the sword that kills them."

"That protects? I guess I could. It will give me a chance to find out if you've really changed."

Kenshin smiled. "Well, I'm off to see Mi… Megumi. Be back soon."

Kenshin brooded while walking to Megumi's. _Miss Kaoru acts like she wants me around. So, she really said sessha is worthy of her love? She wouldn't say it unless she meant it. …Oro?_ He'd arrived at the clinic sooner than he thought he would. "Miss Megumi?"

Megumi poked her head out. "Why, if it isn't the sweaty dojo girl. Get Kenshin to confess yet, Tanuki?"

"Oro?? M… Miss Megumi, that is not your business, that it isn't."

Megumi laughed. "Calm down, Kenshin, I know it's you. I'm just enjoying this. Two love struck, tortured souls trapped in each other's bodies. You should write a story about it."

Kenshin sighed heavily. "Miss Megumi, why did you give Miss Kaoru the truth serum to give to me?"

"Did it work?"

"No. She gave me the wrong cup by accident."

"Oh foo, what a silly girl! I gave it to her so that you would tell her how you feel about her."

"Miss Megumi, whatever I feel for Kaoru will be told without the aid of a drug." He turned to leave.

"Admit it. You love her."

"When that is to be said, she will be the first to know." With that, he left.

"Kenshin, you idiot." Megumi muttered. "Everyone else already knows."

_Hey there, I'm back! Sorry to all those who have been waiting for an update on this story. I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus. Anyway, only one chapter left! I'll try to update on Monday before my sister and I go to a Chinese New Year party. Thanks again! Ja ne. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I am not a Japanese guy. End of story. _

**Kami-sama Strikes Again (Literally) **

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 8_

Kaoru sat on the roof a few nights later, looking at the stars. Despite being in her body, Kenshin continued to do the laundry and cook. When asked about it, Kaoru said that she'd (Kenshin) been giving Kenshin (Kaoru) lessons. And then there was Michi. Despite earlier misgivings, she was very good and even seemed to enjoy learning the Kamiya Kasshin style. But she was still eyeing Kenshin with mistrust. _Kenshin…_

Kaoru sighed angrily. "Kenshin, you idiot! Can't you see that I love you?"

"Oro?? You…… you do?"

Kaoru turned. There stood Kenshin with two cups of tea in one hand, the other hand hidden behind his back, looking as stunned as her.

"Kenshin! What are you doing up here?"

Kenshin sat down next to her. "I was looking for you, that I was." He handed her one of the cups. "Kaoru, what you said a moment ago, is it true?"

Kaoru looked at him, more surprised that he'd dropped the 'Miss' than at his question. "Yes Kenshin. I've loved you since the first day, when you saved my life."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Why, Miss Kaoru? I… I'm too old for you, that I am. I'm a manslayer!"

"That's not true, Kenshin! You aren't a manslayer anymore! You're a wanderer and I love you! Do you not love me at all??" Tears flooded her eyes, and she jumped up to leave.

Kenshin caught her by the arm. "Kaoru!!"

Kaoru stopped cold. She faced Kenshin and was shocked to see tears running down his face. (Well, her's if you remember he's in her body.)

"K… Ken… shin?"

He hugged her fiercely with one arm. "Never say that I don't love you, Kaoru. Sessha does… I do, with all my heart."

He loosened his grip on her and pushed her back slightly, studying her. Kaoru refused to meet his eyes. He put a finger under her chin and gently lifted up, so that she had to face him.

Kenshin gave a small smile at her tearstained face. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." He pulled his hand from behind his back, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Are these… lilies?"

"Mm- hm."

""When did you-?"

"Earlier when you were occupied with training Yahiko and Miss Michi."

"I didn't know lilies came in blue."

Kenshin blushed. "The florist said they were really rare. Um…… do… do you like them, Kaoru?"

"I love them!"

Kenshin's smile grew. He leaned in and gently kissed Kaoru.

Kaoru was so surprised that she just stood there. When Kenshin pulled away, she reacted on instinct. She clobbered him with her ever present bokken.

"Orororo…" Kenshin mumbled, swirly eyed, and surprisingly, laughing.

Kaoru laughed too, then helped Kenshin up from where he had fallen. The tea lay forgotten as the two hugged, kissed, and laughed.

After a bit, Kaoru and Kenshin climbed down from the roof. Kaoru started to head toward the spare bedroom that Kenshin usually resided in, but Kenshin cleared his throat, and gave her a look that clearly said, "bring the futon into your room."

Kaoru blushed, but nodded.

_Now that I know for sure she loves me, I have to protect her, even more than before. Once everyone knows, enemies will be sure to use her to get to me. I'll have to really be alert. _

Kaoru drug her futon into her room. She blushed again when she saw Kenshin, and set the futon in the corner. Kenshin took it from her and put it next to the other futon.

"Kenshin??" She asked, startled.

"Sessha-"

"Stop saying 'sessha,' please." Kaoru pleaded.

Kenshin grinned. "Okay, ses-… uh… I don't mean anything by it, Miss Kaoru. I can just protect you easier if you're right next to me."

"Oh… okay." Kaoru said quietly, in an almost disappointed tone.

Kenshin couldn't sleep. It was a few hours before dawn, and indecision was troubling him. He looked sideways at Kaoru, who was sleeping soundly with her back to him. He wanted to move closer to her, but he didn't know how she would respond. He gathered his courage and inched closer to her. _She must be in a deep sleep._ Kenshin thought when she didn't react. He snuggled even closer, and hesitantly put an arm around her.

Kaoru wasn't asleep. She was just gathering her own courage when Kenshin moved closer. With a smile, she closed her eyes and rolled over, so that her face was toward his. She heard him sigh, and felt him relax.

_Hmm…… now would be a good time._ Kaoru grinned inwardly. "Boo!!"

Kenshin jumped four feet in the air. "Miss…… Miss Kaoru??" He gasped.

Kaoru was laughing too hard to answer.

After his heart stopped racing, Kenshin smiled himself. He settled back down, and fell asleep with Kaoru in his arms.

A wild storm blew up near dawn. It raged, and howled, and tore at the dojo. Suddenly, a bolt of vivid green lightning forked toward the dojo. It traveled down the walls and struck the sleeping couple.

When Kenshin and Kaoru awoke, they found themselves back in their own bodies. They smiled at one another, and went to do their daily activities. (After that day, Kenshin decided to keep his hair down, since the others liked it that way.) And that night, Kenshin moved his things into Kaoru's room.

owari

_Yay, it's done! I know the ending was a little corny, but it worked. Thanks to everyone who took time to read my story. I do have more stories to come, I just have to finish them first. Ja ne!!_


End file.
